Un amor perdido
by Linda San
Summary: Trunks y Pan llegan a un punto difícil en su relación, algunas sorpresas y secretos. ¿Serán capaces de solucionarlo? T/P G/B LEMMON OCC  Traducción


TRADUCCIÓN FANCFICTION

* * *

><p>Título: A Love Lost<p>

Autora: GokuBabe

* * *

><p>Esta es una nueva historia que tenía en mente, espero que les guste.<p>

No me pertenece DBZ.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 "Un error estúpido"<strong>

"No creo que deberíamos hacer esto", lo empujó hacia atrás, volviendo a respirar. "Te vas mañana, nada puede salir de esto", enderezándose, y luego mirando profundamente en sus ojos azules.

"Te quiero, te necesito, sólo voy a estar fuera durante 6 meses", agarrándola por la cintura y tirando de ella más de cerca. "No te olvidaré, y no hay nadie que pueda tomar tu lugar en mi corazón", se acurrucó en su cuello, esperando que entendiera de dónde venía.

"Trunks", podía sentirla sacudiendo la cabeza: "Yo te amo también, es sólo que no creo que seas capaz de resistir, van a haber chicas por todas partes, y todas te quieren, ¿por qué querrías rechazar a todas por mí?", se alejo de él.

"Pan, escúchame, oye lo que te estoy diciendo" ahora mirando profundamente a los ojos, haciéndole ver la sinceridad en los suyos. "Además, yo no voy solo, tu tío estará allí conmigo, él se asegurará de que todo está bien", tratando de tranquilizarla, con ganas de tener una última noche con ella, queriendo mostrar lo mucho que la ama de verdad.

"Oh si Trunks, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor, tío Goten y tu juntos", le hizo un poco de risa, el pensamiento de los dos mejores amigos y los problemas que siempre parecen haber causado. Ella amaba a Trunks, llevaban juntos durante casi un año, y todavía no habían ido a _esa _parte de la relación. Trunks había tratado en más de una ocasión, pero Pan seguía diciendo que sentía que no era el momento adecuado, que no estaba segura de que Trunks fuera el indicado, siempre se proyectó como un 'playboy' en los medios de comunicación. Ella lo miró un poco más, y la alegría se apoderó de ella, ella se inclinó y lo besó tan apasionadamente como nunca lo había hecho. Ella lo sintió sonreir en los labios, él sabía que se había derrumbado. Por fin iba a mostrarle lo mucho que significaba para él. Él continuó besando sus labios, pero en el proceso comenzo su asalto a su cuerpo con sus manos. Rompió el beso y sacó su camisa sobre su cabeza y luego arrancó el sostén sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella gimió cuando él empezó a jugar con sus pezones, chupando y mordiendo cada uno. Empezó a tener una erección, ella podía sentir su erección a través de sus jeans, las manos de ella se dirigieron hacia el botón, y ella perdió la batalla por un minuto antes de desabotonarlo. Plantó besos hambrientos por el cuello mientras sacaba su hombría de sus boxers, ella lo empujó sobre la cama y arrastrando besos por el pecho perfecto y cincelado estómago, antes de llegar a la erección palpitante que estaba directamente en frente de su cara. En un segundo tuvo la cosa entera dentro de su boca, chupando como si fuera una paleta, le oyó gemir su nombre y continuó su asalto, ella podía sentirlo tenso y antes de que se diera cuenta liberó una carga en su boca, tragando con orgullo se movió de nuevo a la boca. Él rápidamente invirtió las posiciones, no siendo capaz de aguantar más, poniéndose sobre la parte superior de ella, él le dio la última palabra, "Pan, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?, no voy a ser capaz de parar si vamos más lejos", jadeó mientras jugaba con su apertura húmeda. Ella asintió: "Sí Trunks, te quiero dentro de mí ahora, por favor", estuvo a punto de gritar las palabras, sabía que ella estaba lista. Dentro de unos segundos empujo dentro de ella, tratando de encontrar el ritmo perfecto. "Trunks, más rápido", gritó. Él sonrió, seguro que era una luchadora, las uñas arañando la espalda, las caderas arqueando con cada impulso. Él obedeció, empujando más rápido y profundo y antes de que él se diera cuenta, ella estaba gritando su nombre en alegría, corriéndose por todo el miembro, y él se vino justo después que ella, aplicando las semillas de su interior. Cayendo encima de ella, ambos cubiertos de sudor, él la besó. "Eso fue increíble Pan", sonrió él, mirándola a los ojos fatigados. "¿Estás segura de que era tu primera vez", le atizó con tono acusador.

"Sí Trunks, y tu no estuviste tan mal, pero estoy segura de que no fui la primera en tu lista," empujándolo fuera de ella, entró en el cuarto de baño que se adjuntó a su habitación. "Vamos Pan, ¿qué mierda se supone que significa eso?," camino hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño, siempre había sido honesto con ella sobre su vida, ella no era la primera chica que había estado él, pero eso no le sacaba ventaja en la que estaba. Poniendo su frente contra la puerta, habló en voz baja: "Siempre he sido honesto contigo acerca de las mujeres, Pan, lo sabes, nunca te engañaría, eso fue mi pasado", golpeó con suavidad con la esperanza de que le diera entrada, pero en vez de eso, solo silencio. "Pan no actúes así, ¿por qué eres una perra ahora?", su voz empezó a enojarse, él no quería pelear con ella ahora, su última noche con ella, ¿por qué estaba haciendo esto?. "Pan, por favor, ¿por qué haces esto?, te amo, te acabo de mostrar cuánto te amo, podrías salir aquí por favor", sacudía la manija, pero no pasaba nada.

"Trunks fue un error, todo esto es un gran error, no debería haber dejado ir tan lejos, es mi culpa, pero pensé que podía olvidar todas esas chicas antes, y entregarme a ti, pero no era el mismo, yo era virgen, y sabes que incluso podría ser clasificada como" había dejado sus lágrimas comienzan a caer, ella no quería pelear con él, pero ella quería distanciarlo, no quería que siempre tuviera que asegurarse de que no le hiciera daño, sería más fácil, sería más fácil simplemente alejarlo, y dejarlo ir a cuidar de su negocio sin ella en su mente. Su ki comenzó a subir, ella podía sentirlo.

"¿Estás bromeando conmigo ahora mismo Pan? Quiero decir, es esto una especie de gran broma de mierda para ti? Porque no es para mí, te amo, y ahora esto es una mierda la que me estas dando", se enojó, no se puede negar eso. "Si no sales de ahí, me voy, y espero que puedas vivir con esa mierda, así que vas a venir aquí?" Se quedó allí, esperando una respuesta, pero no había nada más que silencio. Maldijo a sí mismo mentalmente, gracias a Dios no había ido más allá esta noche durante el sexo y de hecho no la marcó como sayajin, el pensamiento cruzaba su mente. Mientras estaba allí, ella no hablaba ni una palabra.

"Anda Trunks, ándate, no quiero estar contigo, no quiero que te quedes pegado a mí, anda a buscar a algunas prostitutas, y vive con el tío Goten, voy a seguir adelante, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo".

"¿Es así Panny, se supone que debo olvidar la mierda que acabo de compartir?" Dio una patada al abrir la puerta, tenía que verla, que tenía que ver esto por sí mismo, estaba sentada en la esquina llorando: "Si tienes tantas ganas de que me vaya, entonces ¿Por qué mierda estás llorando, ¿eh? ¿Por qué haces esto?", gritó, su ki se va por las nubes, "te amo, te quiero para mi por siempre, y yo iba a pedirte que seas mi compañera esta noche, pero sabes, me alegro de que no lo hice, me alegro de que no me tengo que quedar con una niña, y me alegro de que no tengo que estar pegado con una sola chica. Que tengas una buena vida." Él negó con la cabeza y salió del cuarto de baño, no le importaba una mierda más, despegó a través de la ventana y se dirigió a corporación capsula, necesitaba resolver esta mierda, y salir a la carretera, no quería volver a verla. "niña estúpida", gritó a sí mismo: "¿Qué mierda vi en ella, por qué perdí el maldito tiempo?", nunca había estado tan enojado con una chica, pero ella lo presiono justo donde debía.

Pan sólo se sentó en la esquina, ¿qué es lo que acababa de hacer?, no podía creer que acababa de dejarlo ir así, ella le dijo que debía seguir adelante porque ella lo estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué había actuado tontamente? Por alguna razón, se sentía como que era lo que tenía que hacer, se suponía que debía hacer que él se fuera y dejarlo seguir adelante con alguien más, pero si eso era cierto, ¿por qué le dolía tanto?. Ni siquiera podía echarle la culpa, se había hecho eso a sí misma, puso su cuerpo desnudo fuera de la baldosa y abrió la ducha, llorando más, como nunca había llorado, era una tonta.

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora:<strong> Sigo, ¿no sigo? Díganme ustedes. Dejen reviews!


End file.
